Vida
by Kattharina
Summary: La vida no siempre te da lo que quieres, pero la muerte es irremediablemente injusta. Sakura no supo que tan cruel puede ser una guerra hasta que vio su cadáver. Neji no se lo merecía y lo único que ella podía hacer era devolverle lo que había perdido.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos** en sus comentarios.

Y se me olvidaba, si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspecto que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

— Diálogo —

 _Pensamientos._

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

 **G** énero: Drama | General.

 **C** lasificación: K+.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **V** ida.

.

‹‹ _La vida es corta como la neblina, que un momento está y luego desaparece. ››_

.

Anónimo.

* * *

 **L** a guerra terminó.

Ahora tocaba recoger lo que dejó todo ese caos y destrucción. Ahora tocaba despejar la zona de batalla llena de cadáveres, sangre y armas desperdigadas.

Sakura tomó una bocanada de aire, se sentía cansada, exhausta. Sobre todo, después de curar al par de idiotas que consideraba sus amigos.

Acababa de dejar a Naruto en una de las tiendas improvisadas en el campamento médico y se dirigió nuevamente al campo, donde se suscitó todo aquel jolgorio que creó Kabuto y Obito. Madara fue solo una añadidura para crear más desgracia en el mundo shinobi, pero eso no significaba que no fue un dolor de cabeza.

La kunoichi partió no sin antes ser abordada por su rubio amigo, que le pidió de favor que se hiciera cargo del cuerpo de Neji.

Porque sí, a pesar que todo terminó, Naruto tenía una cuenta pendiente con la familia Hyūga. Y prácticamente le suplicó que se encargara de preparar el cuerpo para que tuviera un funeral apropiado.

Precisamente era lo que hacía, ordenó que trasladaran el cuerpo de Neji a una de las carpas. Removió las estacas de su cuerpo y selló su piel con hilos de chakra para no dejar ninguna marca, también lavó la tierra y la sangre de su rostro.

Mientras lo hacía se detuvo unos instantes. Lo contempló, se veía tan en paz… No pudo evitar pensar que, si hubiese llegado antes al campo de batalla, seguramente hubiera podido hacer más por él. Y no solo tener que lavar su cuerpo para ser enterrado en una cripta.

Sakura siempre creyó que Neji merecía más que solo morir peleando, aunque fuese salvando a su mejor amigo. Se lo agradecía mucho, ya que de no haberse sacrificado seguramente Naruto ahora estaría muerto y ellos en un sueño eterno.

Sin embargo, pensar que jamás volverían a verlo reprendiendo a Lee o quejándose de Gai-sensei, un dolor le atenazó inesperadamente el corazón y le creó un nudo inexplicable en la garganta.

— _Y si…_

Esa voz dentro de su cabeza se manifestó repentinamente recordándole que existía una posibilidad, pero…

— _¿Crees que es posible? ¿Devolverle la vida?_

Su inner se encontraba parada con las manos ajustadas en la cadera, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y una mirada aguda.

— _¿Acaso no fue para eso que lo creaste?_

Bien o mal, su contraparte tenía razón. Creó ese jutsu precisamente si había alguna baja importante, en realidad, lo inventó teniendo a Naruto en mente. Porque tuvo un extraño presentimiento cuando todo eso comenzó y no se equivocó, por lo menos en esa última batalla ninguno de los dos murió, o hubiera estimado usarlo en ellos.

— _Inténtalo, sé que puedes hacerlo. Lo planeaste todo el tiempo._

Recordó su inner. Sakura cabeceó afirmativamente, se concentró para permitir que su chakra fluyera hasta llegar a la palma de sus manos.

Le tomó unos minutos sedimentar el chakra en las palmas creando una luz. Pero ese fulgor que emergía de sus manos poseía un color diferente al habitual, no verde y tampoco azul, si no rosa.

Sí. Su chakra tenía un tono rosa. Colocó la superficie de sus manos sobre el torso desnudo del heredero del Bouke.

¿Qué era lo que hacía?

Le devolvía a Neji la vida.

¿Cómo?

Aquel encuentro con Chiyo le había dado una idea muy precisa y casi imposible. Cuando se enteró que aquel jutsu que le devolvió la vida a Gaara era prohibido y mortal, ella consiguió armar sus propias conjeturas y crear uno que no la matara.

Como tal, desarrolló una forma a partir de la creación de una reserva extra de chakra. Porque sí, Sakura ya poseía dos compartimientos que le permitían distribuir su energía vital para su Ninjutsu Médico y del Byakugō no Jutsu.

La kunoichi, anticipando los acontecimientos mortales que podrían suscitarse, se dedicó a desarrollar una técnica en la fuera capaz de devolver la vida sin tener que donar la suya. Y lo consiguió. Para eso estaba obligada a tener un ahorro de chakra más grande que los anteriores.

En pocas palabras, la acumulación equivalía al chakra de dos personas para no colocarse al borde de la muerte.

Para Sakura retener esa cantidad de chakra había sido muy duro y difícil. Ya que tuvo que privarse de las misiones y reducir su trabajo en el hospital, echando mano más de los medicamentos para poder prescindir del uso de chakra. Solo así consiguió reunir la cantidad suficiente y mantenerla almacenada para utilizarla con ese jutsu.

Obviamente esa técnica la desarrolló principalmente pensando en Naruto o Kakashi, nunca imaginó utilizarla en el genio Hyūga.

— Vamos, sé que puedo hacerlo, ¡no me rendiré! — se dijo a sí misma.

Trataba de concentrarse lo más que podía, estaba segura que nadie se acercaría. Se encontraban demasiado ocupados retirando cuerpos y armas, ningún alma se acercaría por ahí. No obstante, Sakura siempre estaba alerta. Ciertamente si la veían en ese momento la detendrían y todo su esfuerzo valdría nada.

Y no podía fallarle a Naruto. Porque sí, sabía que su mejor amigo se auto-culpaba de la muerte de Neji.

Sakura entendía muy bien los sentimientos de Naruto, porque para él, Neji era una persona importante y un preciado amigo. Por eso, al no poder salvarlo se inculpaba, aunque no lo dijera.

Ella no permitiría que su amigo se sintiera responsable, no si ella podía hacer algo para solucionarlo.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su mejilla, la fatiga empezaba a pasarle factura, pero no intensificó el tratamiento para terminar más rápido. No podía precipitarse, debía hacerlo con calma o el chakra no circularía bien por el cuerpo de Neji.

Mientras inyectaba energía vital se permitió revisar las heridas internas, por fortuna mientras ejecutaba la técnica las lesiones sanaban, significaba que sus células revivían. Poco a poco los órganos empezaron a funcionar y su rostro dejó de mostrar la palidez digna de un cadáver.

El corazón de Neji recuperó los latidos y sus pulmones pronto empezaron a funcionar, Sakura lo escuchó respirar paulatinamente.

La kunoichi se llenó de regocijo.

¡Funcionaba! ¡Su técnica funcionaba!

Haruno terminó el jutsu y se recargó con ambas manos sobre el suelo, las empuñó hasta volverlas blancas, enseguida cerró los ojos.

Su técnica había funcionado.

Respiró profundamente y cuando abrió sus iris, se encontró con unos orbes opalinos que la observaban desconcertado.

— ¿Haruno? — la voz del castaño se escuchó gravemente seca.

La peli-rosa sonrió satisfecha y, sobre todo, alegre.

— Neji-san… — jadeó, se sorprendió de sentirse tan fatigada —. Estás vi-vo…

Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de caer inconsciente al lado del cuerpo de Neji.

En ese momento Sakura supo que su entrenamiento y dedicación no fueron en vano, porque terminó devolviéndole la vida a un muerto.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:**

Antes que nada debo recalcar también aquí, repito: **LEAN LAS NOTAS DE AUTOR.**

Ya me estoy cansando de los comentarios que me llegan diciendo: "conti, conti" y otras que creen que son Long-Fic's y no ven el complete. Parece que no leen o no comprenden lo que digo, por eso no saben de donde parte cada corto que publico. Así qué, les pido de favor que se detengan a leer los apartados para que puedan entender como va cada cosa.

Ahora bien, este corto es parte de una historia que vengo trabajando en mi mente desde hace rato, pero suelo ser muy olvidadiza y centrarme en otras cosas, por ese motivo decidí escribir la idea principal y publicarla para que no se me olvidé. A ver que les parece, no es nada extraordinario, solo los delirios de una loca con mucha imaginación (?) Sé que visto desde esta manera parece una forma sencilla pero no lo es, solo forma parte de una historia más larga que he pensado y trabajaré más adelante. Esto solo es un anticipo.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
